


Don't Invite Strangers Inside

by IJustWannaAskSomething



Series: Kiss Me Through The Phone [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Humour, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaAskSomething/pseuds/IJustWannaAskSomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forget my catfish theory!” Rey almost yells. “He is real! Like 200% real. Also, he is the Hux. Did you know you dated a celebrity?”<br/>“What?!” Kylo is awake within a matter of seconds. “Are we talking about the same person?”<br/>“What century do you live in? Don’t tell me you never googled him!”<br/>Kylo says nothing when he skims the pictures Phasma slapped on his desk during the call and wonders how he got from insulting someone online to having a famous boyfriend so quick.</p><p>---<br/>Or: Kylo isn’t a morning person, but he’s a Hux person so he’s smiling like it’s the best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Invite Strangers Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone for their overwhelming reviews! I was so surprised how many clicks, comments and Kudos I received within the first twelve hours! On other archives I didn’t get that in a month! The Kylux community is just so grateful and loving <3
> 
> I love you all <3
> 
> Also, time laps are hard, I’m sorry, and I know nothing about art exhibitions!
> 
> Not beta read

_> >I feel like a zombie_

Kylo is typing a lengthy email to a potential client when the message comes in, a welcome distraction. He hasn’t spoken to Hux all day, probably because he is sleeping his hangover off.

_Do you look like one?_

_> >I’m not sending a picture_

_I didn’t ask_

_> >You did between the lines._

_There’s nothing wrong with me liking your face.  
What’s another word for anyways, anyways?_

_> >Google it_

_I thought you were smart_ _J_

_> >I’m hungover  
>>I’ll text you when I feel human again. Have a great day babe_

_You too_

The small word at the end of Hux’ text makes him giddy and stupid for the rest of his day and he can’t stop smiling.

 

 

 

 

Rey is moving (again) and of course he as well as Finn are enlisted for help. Han can’t come because he is going to an auction to sell some of the cars he restored in the last time and Kylo is grateful for it. He’s also grateful that he isn’t driving there with Finn. He takes his own car and Finn comes with a truck so they can get Reys stuff from A to B in one trip.

The three of them meet for lunch before going to Reys dorms. He’s never been there before, but now he wishes he’d for once listened to her stories from college. It hits him that it is an all-girls dorm when the sixth or seventh girl leans out of her door, smiling at him suggestively.

Never before in his life Kylo has felt so… undressed by someones gaze but in a negative way. An entire gang of young girls will try to rip his clothes off, he fears and is glad for his cardigan and its protection from hungry stares.

“Do you feel like they’re watching us?” Finn mumbles when they carry empty boxes to Reys room.

“Watching? More like eye-fucking.” He replies, keeping his voice low, too.

“Maybe if we walk really slowly, they won’t see us?” The shorter guy suggests and Kylo shoots him a look.

“They’re girls, not dinosaurs.”

“And both are predators!” Finn defends his thesis.

“Fine, you can stay behind and take one for the team if you insist and I got and get Reys stuff.” He says, kicking open the door to Reys hallway.

 

_Did you ever feel like someone wants to rip your clothes off your body but not in a sexy way?_

_> >What? Are your clothes being ripped off?_

_I’m in an all-girls dorm and I feel like they’ll jump on me any minute_

_> >Why are you in an all-girls dorm???_

_No need to be jealous ;)_

_> >I’m not jealous. Also, aren’t you the age where it’s creepy to be in dorms? _

_Sure you are  
Don’t worry I’m faithful and I’m not a creep!_

_> >If you don’t want to get jumped by sorority girls, why are you in their dorm, Kylo?_

_Helping my sister move._               He calls Rey his sister because it’s easier than explaining half his life story.

_> >And they let your sister go and keep you?_

_I don’t hope so…_

 

Rey has most of her stuff packed already and he decides disassembling the shelf she bought will be the best to start with. He takes his cardigan off and never before in his life has he regretted his clothing choices. He thought casual jeans and a tank top would be fine because it is warm outside and they’re moving stuff, but no. Rey just has to live in a dorm full of sex-crazed girls. Also he shouldn’t have done his hair up, because the hipster style seems to attract even more females, but it took him half an hour to perfect the braids that keep his hair from falling in his face.

What if Rey is one of the sex-crazed girls himself? What if she already stared at someone else’s brother like this or worse, their dad?

He’s close to finding the next church, not only to drop Rey off with the nuns but also to thank god that she’s moving out.

He puts his cardigan on again after dissembling the shelf, taking sweating over feeling exposed anytime when he has to do the walk of … fame again.

“Okay, this is insane, I just got three pieces of paper with phone numbers on them.” Finn looks equally irritated and falls on the bed. “This isn’t real, right?”

“I thought you might appreciate this, you know being single and all...” Kylo trails off, checking his phone for a message from Hux. He gets what Finn is saying, yet he doesn’t want to miss jabbing towards him. He can’t blame Finn for Hans attention, but that doesn’t mean he cannot not like him.

“Well, uh… I like girls, just not that kind, you know?” Now he’s fidgeting with his hands.

Kylo puts some of the books into the empty suitcase Finn brought and glowers at him.

“More like the natural one… like… um…”

“Finn. Are you crushing on my sister?”

“I, um… I really…”

“You can tell me, Finn.” He keeps his voice even and disinterested, a tactic he learned from Phasma. False security, bitch.

“I think, I…” He boy stutters so hard, Kylo almost feels bad for him. But hey, this is about defending baby Rey, okay?

“Hi! You must be Reys brothers?” An I-go-to-coachella girl makes an entrance, cocking her hip to show off the belly piercing. And they called Kylo desperate in college.

Kylo grins at Finn who’s just been family zoned. No one here thinks he’s her boyfriend (thought that won’t save him from being interrogated on his intentions towards Rey). Ha.

“Yea.” He replies, not really wanting to pay her any attention.

If Rey wore a crop top like this she wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house. And don’t get him started on the shorts. More like panties made of jeans.

“That’s so nice from you to help her move! I’m Eileen, but you can call me Eli!”

 _That nickname doesn’t even make sense!_ A voice that sounds like Hux screams in his head.

“Nice to meet you.” He chooses to further ignore her and her blunt advances and continues to pack. Where is Rey, god damn it?

“I’m taking this to the car.” He declares, fleeing the scene.

Finn looks a little disturbed when they later meet at the car and Kylo fears they need to stop by the police and file a restraining order.

 

 

 

 

Three hours, thousands of stairs and more boxes and suitcases than he thought he could carry later they are finally done. Rey takes them to a park (“I can do the rest myself!”) and Kylo buys all of them (yes, even Finn, he’s such a good person) ice cream and drinks and they enjoy the early evening. It’s really nice, he thinks. Sitting between Finn and Rey (just in case), not talking because they are busy eating and being exhausted is something he could get used to.

It’s weird; he likes Finn and Rey, he likes his parents, but all four together is his worst nightmare.

Checking his email and texts, there is a long mail from Phasma about the upcoming exhibition, as well as several from smaller artists who heard that was still room for some pieces. Not happening, he thinks while deleting them. He has everything planned out already, it will be perfect.

Also, there are a few messages from Hux.

One is a picture of cute little paw prints over a neat blueprint.

 _> >I can’t threaten her with giving her up for adoption because she’s a stray._  
>>I had a meeting earlier and I’m sure I never met someone as incompetent as that person.  
>>How was your day avoiding getting laid?

_I like Millie. She has a sense of art._

_> >It’s Millicent._

_Excuse me, your majesty. How dare I shorten the length of Emperor Hux’ precious cats name?_

_> >Shut up, Ben_

“Speaking of your boyfriends, Ben.” Rey starts and sounds like his mother. “We need to talk.”

His stomach drops. Asking Rey about Finn had been quite entertaining so far.

“Do we?” He dunks his hands into the soapy water again, fishing for another plate.

“Yes. Why didn’t you tell us?”

Kylo shrugs, grateful that Finn had to go home already because he can’t get vacation when he wants to and has to go to work tomorrow.

“It’s not so serious. I’m an adult, I don’t have to introduce every flirt to my parents.”

“Every flirt? You ditched us for him.” She sounds hurt what makes his heart ache. He doesn’t want to fight with her.

“Just… tell me about him.” Rey say, touching his arm. “I want to be a part of your life, okay?” And with that he has no choice but to give up, so he tells her about Hux.

It feels nice, talking about his _boyfriend,_ he thinks _._ It’s nice telling someone about how happy he is with that person, how they met, what he likes about him. The way Rey smiles and encourages him and shows _interest_ in something about him makes him feel fuzzy and warm, like when he and Hux have late night phone calls and Kylo talks about his day and his _boyfriend_ gives him the feeling that he is important. When Rey runs out of questions and he hasn’t anything more to tell her, the three pictures he has of Hux are shown, she draws a conclusion.

“I don’t believe you.”

“What?!” for a second he’s mortified. Where did he slip? Did he say something contradictory? Did he actually say “And then he called me and pretended to be my boyfriend”.

“Well not you. Him. You have like… three pictures of him and you talked over the phone, but you never skyped or video chatted. He could be anyone. You could be catfished.”

“Rey, that is ridiculous.”

“It’s not that uncommon that someone takes someone elses social media pictures and poses as them to attract others.”

“Rey, just because you watch too much MTV doesn’t mean every person online is fake.”

“I’m not saying that! I don’t want you to be disappointed!”

“Well I won’t be!” He says it louder than intended what makes her flinch. Kylos heart _hurts_ seeing her like this. “Rey, thank you for your concern, but Hux is real.” He tries, calmer.

“Then call him.”

“Excuse me?”

“Call him right now. Skype. With video.”

“No. There is a time lag, he’s asleep already.” She looks at him with sad eyes.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t, Rey.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Do you speak from actual experience or Catfish marathon experience?”

Rey takes a deep breath. “Not from personal one, but you never video chat or anything and ugh- Something just doesn’t feel right. Ihavethefeelingyourarelyingtous!”

He stares at her for a long moment. Rey’s concern was touching and cute, but of course, nothing good lasts long in his life.

“Are you?” she asks with a small voice.

This will be a long night.

 

 

 

 

“You should come to the gallery opening. “ Kylo says, his voice laced with sleep.

“Come again?” Hux asks from the other end of the line.

Shifting in his bed and snuggling deeper into the pillow, Kylo says: “We should finally meet. Plus the exhibition is pretty awesome so there will be something nice to look at if you don’t like me.”

It is quiet for a while, watching the numbers of the call duration change Kylo grows more and more tired. He’s not afraid Hux will say no, he realises.

“I don’t think I will not like you.”

“That is very nice of you.”

Hux chuckles. “Go to sleep. We can plan in the morning.”

“I’m not so tired.” It’s a lie and not the first time in the last few weeks he fell asleep during one of their phone calls. He hasn’t told him about Reys doubt about their relationship or that he actually told her it was a hoax. She promised to keep it to herself because they now _are_ dating, but she is weary. Which is why he called Hux on his drive home from Rey because he needed to hear his voice, as cheesy as it sounds. Phone calls in the evening have become a regular thing since then.

“Yes you are. I can hear it in your voice. You have much planning to do, didn’t you say that?”

“Yeah but…”

“Hello Millicent.” A soft meow comes through the speaker. “Don’t you think Kylo should sleep?” Another meow follows. “You see, we are very concerned about you getting enough sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” Hux voice is so soft that Kylo doesn’t even know when is eyes closed.

“Okay.” He agrees, feeling for the phone.

“Good night, babe.”

“Good night, Hux.”

 

 

 

 

The planning for the opening goes well.

They visit the location and everything comes to Kylo naturally. He knows exactly where to put which piece, how the people should be guided through, colours if the decoration, where to hold the reception.

He can see it, it will be great.

He can also see himself and Hux there: alone, without all the people. Hux keeps shifting appearances, but always a ginger man at Kylos side.

It will be great, he decides.

 

 

 

 

A month before the opening he gets a Screenshot and it confused at first. When he realises that it’s a confirmation email from an airline for a flight from London Heathrow to LAX his heart skips a beat and his stomach does a funny flip. He will truly meet Hux.

He will meet his boyfriend for the first time in his life.

 

 

 

 

His ringing cell phone startles him awake.

Rey usually doesn’t call during the day because she’s supposed to have class and he’s at work. _Maybe it’s an emergency?_ He wonders and picks up.

“Forget my catfish theory!” Rey almost yells. “He is real! Like 200% real. Also, he is _the_ Hux. Did you know you dated a celebrity?”

“What?!” Kylo is fully awake within a matter of seconds (he is his own boss and naps after lunch break are perfectly acceptable). “Are we talking about the same person?”

“What century do you live in? Don’t tell me you never googled him!”

Kylo turns to his computer screen, phone between his shoulder and ear. He’s about to type Hux’ name into the search engine when Phasma storms in and slaps two pieces of paper on his desk.

“Kylo, you date a demigod of the architecture world and don’t say a freaking word? You fucking traitor!”

Kylo says nothing when he skims the pictures Phasma slapped on his desk and wonders how he got from insulting someone online to having a famous boyfriend so quick.

“Is that Rey?” Phasma gestures to his cell phone, still squeezed between his ear and shoulder.

“Yeah, why- hey!” She grabs the phone.

“Did he tell you he was dating _the_ Hux? As in Armitage Hux? As in _Armitage Designs_? As in the god of modern Architecture???”

She disappears with his phone into her office but glares at Kylo through the glass wall. He really hopes Rey keeps her promise and doesn’t tell her his adventurous story of how he obtained a boyfriend.

With a deep sight he takes the pages Phasma gave him. They are a screen cap of google image search so he turns to his computer and – oh.

He really is dating a famous architect. Wow. There aren’t many pictures of him (Hux probably doesn’t like the spotlight) but wow. It’s not like he doesn’t know _Armitage Designs_ (what would be embarrassing with his job though Hux is more popular in Europe than in the states), he just never saw a picture of the man and didn’t connect the name Hux to Armitage.

Judging from the search results, Hux went through an interesting phase of hairstyles. There are pictures of him, dressed casually and in suits, some where he has quite long hair (like Kylo-long hair) and an adorable stubble, others where is hair short like the selfie (it makes him look so different, much younger and innocent) and ones where he has the short hair combed to the side. His face looks so hard in those pictures like he is leading an army, not giving a press conference or something like that.

A search suggestion is: _Armitage Hux Photoshoot_ and he clicks it (because this is a free country, don’t judge him! Everything is permitted in researching his boyfriend!). He really likes the one with the long hair slicked back, again he looks so different. It’s almost creepy. Could he be like: Hey, we’re visiting my parents, please look put together and cute. Or: I want to make my ex jealous, look like a model. Or: Help me intimidate a customer. Please do the “I-hate-everything” look. Maybe this is why he’s so successful, he adjusts to the customer.

 _You look like Van Gogh with the long hair and beard_    it’s not the best opener for a conversation, but hey, they are _boyfriends_. He doesn’t have to be witty and smart and funny because they are already _dating_. He made it. Achievement unlocked, roll the credits or something. Since Phasma still has his phone as hostage, he types this as an email.

_> >So you did finally google me?_

_Rumour has it I’m dating a celeb, so…_

_> >I’m not a celebrity_

_Tell that to my friends. They’re mad at me for not telling them who you were. I didn’t know it myself, though…_

_> >…_

_Did you google me?_

_> >Yes_

_How did you find me?_

_> >I know you work in the art sector and your first name is Ben. I have a picture of you and know in which city you live so yeah._

_Do you watch catfish by accident?_

_> >Do I watch what?_

_Nevermind.  
And?_

_> >And what?_

_What did the internet tell you about me?_

_> >I really liked your spring exhibition. Great work with the colours._

_And my person?_

_> >There are almost no pictures of you, I’m just glad you lost these awful glasses. I hope that was just a phase._

Kylo wishes he kept those damn things so he could take a quick selfie with them.

_My friend still has my phone so don’t read any text messages. I fear for the worst._

_> >Too late. I already send the nudes she asked for._

_Should I be jealous you send her nudes?_

_> >You never ask for them._

_Point taken.  
Now you have no other option than coming or my friends will contact your company I guess…_

_> >I do plan on coming, don’t worry, Kylo. I’ll be there for your big day.  
>>I finally want to meet you. It’s been more than two years after all…_

_Me too_ _J_           it sounds so stupid because it’s so short but it is the truth.

_> >And for the record, I really am not super famous. I did a few nice houses and designs, but I am not a demigod._

_So humble, that’s not like you_

_> >Well I read somewhere that you should lower your partners expectations of you so there is only room for improvement later in the relationship. _

_I don’t think I could be disappointed with you. I mean you are a ginger, the bar is already pretty low…_

_> >Well, fuck you, Kylo_

_: )_

 

 

 

 

_> >Kylo, I am truly sorry_

His stomach drops. It’s the night of his opening and the last thing he needs is a text like this.  
The entire day he dealt with nervous artists who wanted to know god knows what about their work, calls and emails form the caterer, annoying security members calling about every crew member of the team that set the stage up. And now this. Was Rey right about the catfish thing? He won’t come. Of course he won’t. It’s just crazy. No one flies around the world to meet someone they met online. Literally no one is so crazy to meet a boyfriend they never saw in person. Only mail order brides do this.

This will be super embarrassing to explain to his family, but maybe they have enough pity for him to invite him along for the trip in May.

Rubbing a hand over his face he stares at himself in the mirror.

Another wave of self-pity and nausea washes over him when the phone buzzes again.

_> >My flight was delayed, I will not be on time for the opening. I will, however, meet you at the gallery later. Is that okay with you?_

Oh. Hux is still coming. A wave of relief and new anxiousness about what to say and what to do when they finally stand in front of each other rises in him.

_Oh. Well you don’t have to pressure yourself. You can go to the hotel and relax, we can still meet tmr and I can show you the exhibition then…_

_> >No. I said I will be there, so I will be there. I’ll just miss your speech, unfortunately._

_Won’t you arrive really late? If you haven’t even boarded yet it all will be over until you’re there._

_> >I’m on my way already._

_How are you texting me???_

_> >In flight WiFi? _

_Oh._

_> >I’ll text you when I arrive and everything is settled. What colour tie do you have? So we don’t clash._

_I’m not wearing a tie_ Hux probably rolls his eyes at that, Kylo is sure.  
_In case something goes wrong I’ll send you the companys number you can call if you need a cab. And the welcome committee knows your name, it’s under Ben Solo, I case they won’t let you in or anything, else tell them to call me_

_If they can’t reach me ask for Phasma_

_And if she can’t answer then I’ll find some intern who can pick you up, wait_

_> >Kylo, relax.  
>>It’s not my first exhibition. You planned well, nothing will go wrong. And if they don’t let me in I’ll sit on the stairs and wait until it’s over._

_There are no stairs…._ Yes, maybe he’s panicking. But he isn’t speaking in front of hundred people every day or meeting his boyfriend for the first time. In hindsight putting the most important event of his career _and_ his love life on the same day was not smart.

_> >I’m sure everything will go just as you planned it. Now make yourself look pretty and woo the crowd. You can do this._

_Okay. Okay. Thank you. Have a safe trip. Call me when you’re there._

_> >I will. Take care babe_

Kylo draws in a shaky breath.

He will finally meet Hux. In about six hours.

Two second later, he panics again. He will meet Hux in front of the entire freaking gallery. Because it is his gallery and everyone will want to talk to him and everyone will recognize the architecture god and how the fuck are you supposed to greet your long distance boyfriend in front of cameras and people and oh my god his parents will be there too! He is freaking out.

 

 

 

 

“Honey, you look great!” Leia assures and smooths over the lapels of his suit. “No need to worry about anything.”

The Skywalker-Solos deemed the opening of the exhibition (not his first, but his first he does all by himself with quite a few popular names) important enough to make a family thing about it, what requires Rey and Finn to come, too. Finn would have come anyways, just to see if Hux is real, and Rey would have, too, to see how far he can get with his lie. She is still a little pissed about it and also a little overdressed. He doesn’t point that out, thought because talking to her had become a literal mine field in the past few weeks. He understands her anger, yet he thinks it’s a little over the top because he didn’t make Hux up, just a few aspects of their relationship. She’s probably not convinced they are really dating.

Taking his notes out of his suit he re-reads them, the paper already crinkled.

He can do this. He has memorised the words. Hux said he will do great.

“We’ll be at the foyer, alright?” His mother looks really nice with her pearl earrings and necklace, the dark blue sheath dress and matching blazer. She aged gracefully.  
Whereas Rey is a little over the top with the dark red floor length and also tight dress, but she loves it so much that no one dares speaking out against it. Poe Dameron will certainly be excited.  
Finn as well as his father shine with lack of style and appropriate clothing and if Finn wasn’t black Kylo would be sure they’d been switched at birth. Han, who didn’t even wear a suit to his own wedding, wears dark slacks with a vest and a white shirt with fine black stripes. Leia probably dressed him. Finn wears the suit jacket Han seems to be missing and it cheers Kylo up a little. It is cream coloured and goes nicely with the white shirt and black jeans. He looks like he could go to an art gallery for fun, actually (just to seem more sophisticated, but he gets points for the effort).

“Alright. See you later.” He says, turning back to the mirror. He kind of regrets not having a tie, but Phasma suggested that if he feels too nervous on the stage he could just rip his shirt open and stun everyone with his Adonis body. He’d probably get away with it because art people are weird people.

“Imagine this: Art Director steals the show showing off his perfect eight pack. It would be a nice headline.” She’d said. “And imagine the pictures.”

“You look okay.” She assures now. “Okay” in Phasmas scale is pretty good.

She is wearing something that reminds him of a curtain but she told him to shut up and that it’s from Paris so… Who is he to judge?

“It’s just…”

“I know that everything is a little overwhelming, but your speech will be over in like twenty minutes and then everyone will run to you and the time until your baby boy arrives is up before you realise it.”

“Please don’t call Hux hat.”

“Fine. Your daddy. Can we go now?”

“That is so much worse.”

 

 

 

 

Kylo makes it through his speech without fucking up, he’s pretty sure he forgot half of the people he’s supposed to thank and that he mispronounced some artists name but everyone claps and gets their champagne flutes and starts to mingle. No one runs out screaming when the curtain to the entrance of the exhibition is opened so that is a plus, he thinks.

Leaving the stage he spots his family, he hadn’t seen them during the speech probably because the room was a blur of faces and bright lights. A part of him always looked at the double doors should Hux finally make his entrance which he hasn’t. Yet.

Phasma was right: as soon as he leaves the stage people flock around him, congratulation on the exhibition even if they hadn’t seen a glimpse of it.

He loses count of the hands he shakes, the artists he meets, the people who hand him their business cards and he is grateful when Phasma slides up to him and helps him out. They must look quite impressive, he dressed in back and she in her white not-a-curtain thingie, so it’s not a surprise when a photographer of whatever magazine (Kylo already forgot) asks them to step aside to take a picture in front of one of the banners which advertise the exhibition. Some more people with phones and professional cameras start taking pictures, too. The sudden fame is overwhelming but intoxicating. He’s allowed to enjoy this and fell like a celebrity! Take that Mrs third grade art teacher who said that he didn’t know what colours looked good together!

After a while the guests have cleared the foyer and explore the exhibition. For the first time he feels like he is able to breath and gladly accepts the glass of orange juice Finn hands him. Small groups of people, his family included are still staying behind, not wanting to crowd the beginning of the gallery and filter in one after another.

“Well done, son.” Han mumbles and claps his shoulder.

“We are so proud of you, Ben.” His mother says with an honest smile.

“Thank you.”

“People were really impressed by you, we heard them talking about how great you are and everything!” Finn says with an adoring smile. Kylo nods his thanks but doesn’t smile what leads Finn to dropping the arm he put around Rey. Feeling risky? Not on his watch. Just because you compliment Kylo, star of the evening, doesn’t mean you can date his sister.

“Where is your boyfriend, honey?” Leias voice is soft but she sounds determined. Like a judge. Did Rey talk to her? Does she suspect something is wrong?

“His flight was delayed, I haven’t checked in with him yet, wait…” Pulling out his phone there are no missed calls what makes him a little anxious but there is a short

_> >Just landed, flight was ok._

That was almost an hour ago, he sure is at the hotel already.

“Let me call him, he already arrived.”

“Sure, honey, we’ll just wait here.” Does this sound like a threat?

The call goes straight to the mailbox what means either is phone is turned off or the battery died, what would explain the lack of other messages. He isn’t sure what to do, call Hux’ hotel? Is that too pushy? Should he go outside and check if he’s sitting on the stairs like he said earlier? Where is the staff when you need to interrogate them?

His insecurity must be visible because Rey pops up next to him.

“Something wrong?” Not like she uses that “I told you so” tone.

“I can’t reach him, his phone must be off or something…”

“Have you tried his hotel?”

“No, but he has the galleries address. He just told me he landed, I hope he got to the hotel safely…” He looks around the room, a little distressed.

“He’s a grown man, Ben, he’ll master the art of calling a cab-“ but Kylo stopped listening.

Actually, he’s pretty sure the world just stopped turning.

The large glass doors had opened and another person had entered the foyer whilst he had been talking to Rey a few steps away from his family.

The person is a man and a ginger and Kylos brain dutifully does seventh grade math to provide percentages to rule out the chance that a person that is not Hux just came to his exhibition. As soon as his subconsciousness and the other parts of him decide, that yes, this is Hux, his boyfriend from across the world, his brain shuts off again and he is a six foot something tall person looking absolutely floored.

Honestly Hux is stunning. There is no other word for it. He breaks the unwritten rule of architects to only wear black by fucking _modelling_ a grey suit and light blue shirt along with a loose tie. He has a soft 5 o’clock shadow and his striking red hair is not swept away from his face like in the picture from the photoshoot, but more tousled as in the selfie. _The selfie for Kylo._

He hears his family talking in the background (“What, a ginger? My son is not dating a ginger!” –“Han, don’t be so rude, my parents didn’t want us dating either!” “Yeah, but that’s because your father-“ and a “Oh my goodness, he’s real!” from Rey) but can’t take his eyes off Hux who walks in like he belongs here.

Hux isn’t watching the people to look for him but is taking in the building, of course; he is an architect, hands in both pockets and a soft smile on his lips looking at the ceiling. Kylo is actually speechless. His parents’ low bickering reminds him that he probably shouldn’t stand there like an idiot and greet him. He remembers how to walk and not drop his glass (which Rey takes from him a second later) when a man approaches _his_ _boyfriend_.  
How dare he be the first person _Kylos_ partner talks to in _Kylos_ gallery?  
He is one of the writers for one of the various art magazines that will write a critique about his exhibition, the one who already showered Kylo in compliments earlier.

“Armitage Hux, what an honour! I didn’t know you were coming to the states!” he announces loudly making himself more important in front of the few remaining people and pissing Kylo off in a matter of seconds.

Hux laughs, shakes his hand and swipes his hair back. He’s perfect, Kylo thinks (as an objective observer of course). And polite! Hux can engage in useless smalltalk after a ten hour flight without looking like he’d punch someone in the face. A waiter comes dutifully with a tray full off glasses but he declines.

“Go!” Rey stage whispers and nudges him. “He’s your guest!”

“Don’t push me!” Kylo doesn’t know what to say when he approaches them. He can’t interrupt the conversation with, “Hi, I’m the boyfriend”, not in front of a paparazzi (unless he wants his love story public before midnight), he also can’t grab Hux and kiss him (which would be nice, thought). The way Phasma and his family stare at him make him uncomfortable, so he walks over to Hux, pretending to be Ben Solo, the uprising Art Director who will greet a fellow artist and not his two year boyfriend from the internet.

“Aaah, there he is!” the roundish man booms as if it was his event. “Mr. Hux, I have to introduce Mr. Solo to you.” He turns to Kylo. “Do you know who this is? This is Armitage Hux himself, the-“  It’s enough. He won’t be spoken down to like a child just because a fat guy in his midlife crises wants to make himself more important in front of his colleagues (who hover around them like vultures, hungry for a good story. Seriously, can’t they get a life or look at the art he put together?).

“I know.” He interrupts shortly. “I invited him.”

The journalist turns surprised to Hux as if Kylo was making this up. Hux gives the journalist another open smile. “That is correct.” He confirms and steps a little closer to Kylo.

Shake-hands-or-hug Problem: Solved, they won’t do either it seems. One less thing he has to worry about.

“Oh.” Kylo and Hux proceed to smile at the man, Kylos smile a few degrees colder than Hux’ who seems genuinely amused. “Well how long have you known each other, if I may ask?”

“For quite some time now. Two, three years.” Hux replies with an easy tone.

“I never knew that. How did you meet? You never attended exhibitions outside the country, Kylo.”

“Oh please, just because the press doesn’t follow doesn’t mean you don’t travel.” He says, annoyed and not bothering to hide it.

“True, true. Well then, I guess I let you two catch up?” With that he is gone, finally getting the hint that he should fuck off.

Hux turns to him, hands still in his pockets. They are almost the same height, something that Kylo finds very satisfying.

“Mr. Solo, I am very grateful for your invitation. Your exhibition is everything the art community talks about.” His tone is soft but still amused and he gives Kylo a smile that makes his heart beat faster.

“Oh, please, I am honoured that the legend himself made time in his busy schedule to attend my humble get together.”

They smile at each other for a couple of seconds, the feeling of being in a bubble returning.

“Well, introduce me to your family? They are my greatest fans I reckon.”

 

 

 

 

Kylo has never before introduced a love interest to his parents and it goes better than expected and it is not as awkward and embarrassing as portrayed in movies. A big part of his parents not humiliating him is probably due to the fact that they are not at home so Leia doesn’t have the chance to show around cute baby photos of Ben.

More surprisingly, his family seems to like Hux right away.

It takes Hux exactly two sentences about her major and how great he thinks it is to woo Rey; she looks at him for the rest of the evening as if he’d found a cure for cancer. Seriously, all he did was making a comment about how cool he finds robotic engineering is (well with a little more technical terms but the point still stands). His parents stop scowling about three seconds into the conversation and Leia even _smiles_ softly at Hux after they shortly talk about recent political events as his opinion pleases her.

Not that Han or Finns opinion on Hux matter to Kylo, but Han looks satisfied with the handshake he receives from his sons boyfriend (he is so old fashioned, judging people by their ability of giving a proper handshake) and Finn likes everyone who seems halfway decent.

Phasma makes her way over with a face like a declaration of war (how dare Hux date her best friend in secret), but it changes to a rare smile when he comments on her work and all the great things Kylo told him about her.

For the record: Kylo did tell him hardly any details of his family or friends work and social lives, so he’s good at either improvising or stalking.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to give Hux the tour now.” Kylo says when the conversation drifts into dangerous territory as questions about their relationship arise.

“Of course.” His mother says. “You two have to catch up, I guess.”

They nod and smile and promise to reunite later, making their way towards the elevator. His majesty architecture legend Hux and Kylo don’t mingle with the common people at the exhibition, they will start at the empty end which is hopefully still deserted. As soon as they’re some steps away, his brain catches up with the fact that he now is completely alone with Hux, which is awkward enough and that he better not fuck this up unless he wants to be officially single after an unofficial relationship.

“So how is Millicent?” He asks when the elevator doors slide together. Fucking great, Kylo. Bravo. Hopefully the elevator crashes and saves him from the following embarrassment.

“She is doing fine. I didn’t bring her, obviously.” Hux smiles softly at him. Is he grateful that Kylo asks about his cat because he is nervous, too? Or is he just supercool no matter what life throws at him?

“Is she with your parents?”

“No, they live in Ireland. She’s a stray, as you know, she can take care of herself for a week.”

“That’s awesome.”

The elevator stops, bringing a welcome distraction before the mood gets awkward and Kylo leads him towards a double door.

“It’s not the actual exhibition but you still have a nice view.” He explains. “I figured you might want to talk first…”

His partner just smiles and follows him onto the solid catwalk that reaches over the three last rooms of the exhibition. There are spotlights attached to the walkway to shed light onto the art what will leave them unseen from the people below them. They’re also too high up to be heard, which Kylo is glad for.

“So this are the rooms of enslavement and structure.” He explains with a vague gesture.

“Inspired by street art in suburbs and ghettos, especially from in between 2001 and 2005.” Hux says, nodding and rubbing his hands together.

“You read up on it?” Kylo leans against the railing, feeling confident.

“Ten hours is an eternity on a plane.”

“Did you also research my family?”

“Maybe?”

They fall silent again, unsure what to say.

_He’s your boyfriend. He flew over the ocean for you. Do something._

He reaches for Hux, wants to take his hand but is too far away to touch him. Before he can pull back the ginger takes is hand and steps a little closer.

 _This is nice_ his brain decides.

“So…”

“So… here we are.”

“After two years.”

“Yep.”

“High enough that if it gets awkward you can throw yourself over the railing.”

“Don’t say that!” Hux laughs but keeps his hand in Kylos.

“It will probably look like it belongs to the ensemble.”

“Well go ahead then, the headline should be interesting.”

And the conversations stops again. Texting is way easier. No awkward pauses or avoiding eye contact.

“Look,” Kylo begins and Hux actually does look what throws him a little off. “I know this is super awkward, but I just want you to know that I am really happy you made it and super grateful you played along and in general, I am so overwhelmed, you probably, too, but it’s just so much right now and I understand if you don’t want to stick around all night then-“

“You’re babbling.” Hux interrupts.

“I know, because I am nervous as fuck. All I want to say is thank you for being here.”

For a moment he fears Hux will break up with him but then Hux thumb draws small, calming circles on his hand and everything feels right.

 

 

 

 

They don’t know how long they stayed up there, but slowly more and more people filter into the rooms below them and the two of them talk, watch the visitors and talk some more. After Kylos confession they slip into their usual pattern of teasing and arguing, it’s not as awkward as in the beginning.

 _It’s strange how different texting and calling and real talking is_ Kylo wonders but he is incredibly glad that they made it so far because Hux is the greatest thing that happened to him in a while, plus he’s smart, hilarious and he smiles that goddamn smile that makes Kylos knees weak. He feels like a sixteen year old, up on their catwalk, the world is going it’s normal trot below them whilst he wonders if he should kiss Hux or not.

“Do you think there are people like us here tonight?” Hux says after a while of just watching the exhibition and holding Kylos hand.

“Hm?”

“Do you think someone else is experiencing something like this? An extraordinary love story? Maybe another couple has their first meeting right now, like in those cheesy movies from French studios without background music and a lots of nudity? You know, when they meet at an art gallery and are two completely complicated and twisted people and their whole story is exhausting to watch and kids are forced to read the novel in high school?”

“What? Are you okay?”

Hux shoots him a glare and smirks.

“The American education system has failed you, too.”

“Hey, I am pretty well read.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I think every love story is pretty unique. Some may seem easier or more stereotypical than other but… yeah…” he trails off, scanning the crowd for a couple that might fit Hux description. “You can’t tell when you don’t experience it yourself.”

“I bet you ten bucks that the old guy at the window will go and talk to the young girl in the red dress.” Hux challenges promptly.

“Which one?” Kylo scoots a little closer to watch. “What? No, dude he’s married and is only here because of his wife.”

“Okay, deal.”

They shake hands but don’t let go afterwards, interlacing their fingers instead.

Hux turns out to be wrong; a woman joins the man soon after and they walk away together.

“Well, duh.” Hux mutters pulling something out of his pocket.

It’s already in his hand when Kylo realises what it is.

“What am I supposed to do with ten pound?”

Hux stares at him for a long time with an unreadable expression before saying with a slight sneer: “Well I guess you have to come visit me now.” And Kylo wonders if he planned this.

 

 

 

 

Phasma finds them way too soon, but it is past midnight already and a lot of the casual visitors are gone. Time to meet up with the artists and photographers to wrap this up and go home. Or wherever Hux wants to go.

“Kylo, are you two done making out?” she asks, tactless as ever. Hux snorts.

“Yes, Phasma, thanks for asking.”

“Your family already went home, they said they’ll meet you two lovebirds tomorrow.”

“Great.”

Phasma hesitates a second but then turns around and enters the elevator. She doesn’t wait for them, letting them have two more minutes.

“You don’t have to stay for the meeting, it will be pretty boring and I’m sure you are pretty tried…” Kylo says, rubbing his neck, not looking at Hux.

“Do I at least get a good night kiss from my boyfriend?” Hux asks, squeezing his other hand gently.

“Absolutely.”

 

 

 

 

The room is way too bright, the air stale and his blanket too warm. Kylo awakes with a heavy feeling like he worked out instead of sleeping. He wants to open the window but also doesn’t want to get out of bed. The blanket is too warm but he just can’t move and throw it off.

He doesn’t have to get up, he figures, he’s an adult and he can call in sick if he needs to. Wait, no, he doesn’t even have to do that because the gallery opened yesterday so today will be his free day until late afternoon when he meets with some coworkers there. His family will probably spend some time with him before they leave again, a brunch maybe and – Hux.

Hux is here.

Hux is in LA.

Hux came to the opening yesterday to meet him.

Like a maniac he jumps out of bed and looks for his phone.

Where is it?

Did he really sleep in the suit last night? Where is his jacket?

When he finds and drops it, it is out of battery so he hunts down the charger and peels out of his dress shirt while it boots.

No calls, no messages.

Not even from his parents.

Odd, he thinks. They surely want to spend some time with Hux before he leaves again.

Then he notices the time: it’s freaking seven am, not even his mother is up so soon when she doesn’t work. Groaning he collapses on the couch, tugging the fluffy blanket over him. He can get at least two more hours of sleep before anyone will want to talk to him. Enough to plan his time with Hux.

They hadn’t really talked about him coming to LA in detail, just when he’d arrive and leave, but Kylo hadn’t really thought about showing him around or anything. Also, Hux has been to LA before and he surely doesn’t want to bore him.

_Call me when you wake up, maybe we can have breakfast or something  
If you want to_

He closes his eyes for about five minutes when his phone buzzes.

_> >I’m awake but I’ve already eaten. You still want to go somewhere? _

_Sure_

_I just need to get ready_

_> >No pressure, text me when you’re ready and then we can meet somewhere? I know a good place for breakfast and it’s not too far from your place or the hotel._

_Alright, talk to you later_

Still tired but excited he rolls from the couch and tries not to stay too long under the warm stream of the shower or hate himself for his texting skills. When it dawns him that Hux might want to see his flat he practically rushed from the bathroom to clean and is relieved when he remembers that he cleaned up his entire flat pretty nicely in a late night panic about the upcoming event. Just some clothes here and there and a small stack of dirty dishes.

Before he returns to the bathroom he opens all windows to let fresh air in. The apartment opposite of his seems to appreciate him in just a towel and rewards him with a few whistles and girly giggles. To be fair, someone who has to be up so early on a sunday morning deserves something nice.

Kylo quickly braids his towel dry hair back (it will give his hair the desired wave, but that’s a well-kept secret) before standing in front of his closet like an idiot. He contemplates consulting his very appreciative neighbours if they haven’t left for work already but decides against it.

In the end he only changes three times but sticks to his usual “black is the new black” dress code. No need to pretend he’s someone he’s not, Kylo thinks, gathering his wallet and almost fully charged phone. Hux already texted him the address of the coffee shop, it’s really just a few blocks down the road. A last look into the mirror: His black Henley shirt could go as really dark red, he figures and his jeans are so faded that it’s a light black. Off to his first date then.

 

 

 

 

Thankfully Hux isn’t wearing a suit, but beige pants and a jeans shirt, a cup of tea in front of him. He’s clean shaven and his hair is loosely parted and styled. Before he can get up to greet him, Kylo leans in for a kiss (and gets it), what makes him giddy with excitement.

“Why are you up so early?” He asks, honestly interested.

Hux passes him the menu before answering. “I never sleep much, plus the jet lag… Also LA has so much more to offer than my hotel bed.” Again, that smile.

Kylo looks at him for a moment, then focuses on his task to find breakfast.

“Any recommendations?”

“Not really. Everything is good. Did you braid your hair?” The question sounds more irritated than amused. For a second Kylo is frozen. He did comb his hair out with his fingers on the way to the coffee shop, but he must have missed one braid.

“Uh, must have missed one...”

“So that’s the secret to your luxurious hair. Leave it, it’s cute!” He adds when Kylo moves to get rid of the unwanted braid.

“I’m not sure if I want to be cute.”

“Fine, it’s hipster-manly.”

“That’s even worse.”

They talk about the exhibition and what Hux wants to see in LA until Kylos breakfast arrives.

“Did you draw that?”

“Uh-huh.” Hux hands him the napkin with neat biro lines on them. Usually, Kylo is used to much more “Oh no, that’s just a doodle, it’s not good” stuff from fellow artists, but Hux is an architect, he can’t do this when someone wants to see his ideas, he figure. It would be amusing thought, an architect gathering all his sketches and shoving them in a scrapbook in front of like twenty people muttering “Oh no, those are just silly things…”.

“It’s nice. But why is it round?”

“Thank you. Because all things in space are a sphere.” Hux says, as if it was obvious and Kylo accepts this fact.

“Will you built it?”

“Probably not.” Hux laughs. “Don’t tell anybody, but when I was younger I thought in 2005 we would live on mars and everything so I wanted to be a space architect.”

“A space architect.” Kylo echoes, hiding his smirk ineffectively.

“Yes. But let’s keep this our secret, please.”

“So according to space architect Hux by 2005 we’d live in round houses on mars?”

“Don’t be stupid!” Hux looks seriously offended. “This would be an entire city, circulating in orbit of course! You could maximise the agriculture and industry on the planet itself because you don’t take up space for houses.”

“And since when did you plan this?”

“When I was about ten…”

“Impressive.”

“I know.”

“So what else do you do until you can realise your space balls?” Kylo is equal parts proud and ashamed of the movie reference.

“Dating a sarcastic douche? Obviously?” Hux replies, looking unimpressed.

“That just warms my heart.”

“Eat your breakfast, Ben.”

 

 

 

 

He takes Hux to his office and then to the gallery again. It’s quite crowded, what satisfies him, but it also annoying because he can’t rant about the artists he worked with, with so many bystanders. No one really pays them any attention and somewhere between the picture of a naked guy crying and some coloured leaves they hold hands again.

When you explain the meaning of a painting or photograph it becomes way more ridiculous than just reading it, but Hux is a good listener and refrains form too many sarcastic comments. After the gallery they just stroll through LA, stop for ice cream and enjoy the day.

“Do your parents know about me?” The though is sudden, he replayed their story in his head and realises, that he knows almost nothing about them.

“They know I’m in LA and that I am seeing someone, but I didn’t tell them any details and they didn’t ask. They will expect me to bring you to formal events I guess, however, they’re not really ones for romantic stories. The only thing they want to know is, if you’re a gold digger or not.”

Hux stops to look at a small shop.

“I’m not a gold digger.” Kylo says in a sulking tone.

“I know, darling.” Hux assures him absent minded, reaching for Kylos waist and pulling him close, his eyes still drawn to the display. Kylo wraps his arms around Hux, presses his forehead against Hux’ temple.

“I’m so glad I called you a fucktard online.” He murmurs.

“Only you can make that sound romantic.” The ginger laughs.

 

 

 

 

Kylo never thought he had a kink, but Hux in sweatpants ( _Kylos_ sweatpants) now is. Kylo decides that as soon as he sees Hux pulling on the drawstrings to make it tighter.

They spent day two of Hux’ visit walking aimlessly through LA, visiting another gallery that is not Kylos, but he likes it very much and wanted to show it to Hux. Every time it started to rain they went into a café which is why they are full of caffeine and wide awake despite the late hour. Agreeing that there is no point in separating already with so much leftover energy they went to his place, another step in their relationship: being at each others place.

Now, after a hot shower, although not together, he gave Hux some of his clothes because his were soaked from the rain. It felt like it was so much more than a simple gesture out of necessity, so intimate.

Unfortunately he hadn’t escaped Phasmas interrogation of his non-existent sex life and now wondered how far they’d go tonight. They came a long way this week, from first meeting to almost making out in a gallery so…

“How are we the same height but you are so much bigger than me?” Hux asks, giving up on the waistband and accepting that the sweatpants hang low on his hips.

“Genetics?” Kylo suggests, filling a bowl with chips. Hux snorts at his reply but helps him get two glasses and the bottles of water from the kitchen.

They decided some good old Nexflix ‘n Chill would be the perfect ending to an adventurous day. Probably they’d just stick to the Netflix part, but…

Kylo throws himself on the couch, expecting to be the big spoon, but Hux drops next to him and manhandles him with a soft “No, like this” into the cuddling position he wants. It’s a little surprising, not only Hux’ determination and straightforwardness, but also because he’s used to people cuddle up to him. It just seems like he’s destined to be the big spoon, because he is tall and strong.

“Good?” the ginger asks, when he’s settled behind Kylo, legs on both sides of him, arms wrapped around his torso and chin on Kylos shoulder.

“Good.” He confirms, leaning back. Hux wraps around him like a blanket and he can smell Hux despite he just used Kylos shampoo (a perfect mix, really).

“Good.” Hux presses a kiss to his cheek and gestures to the movie selection. “Ever watched monster brawl?”

“We’re not watching trash movies!”

 

Kylo understands why in previous relationships he was assigned the task of the big spoon, because being held and cuddled is freaking fantastic. He feels warm and loved, Hux’ hands petting his side and shoulder, his breath warm and even, from time to time he kisses Kylos neck or cheek, whatever he can reach. He grows more and more tired, the rhythmical rise and fall of his boyfriends’ chest like a lullaby. There’re not even half way through the movie but he falls asleep anyways.

 

The couch is the worst place to sleep in the world because he only bought it for its design but it kills his back every time. When he wakes up, he wonders for a brief moment why the hell he fell asleep on this two thousand dollar high end torture device when he remembers: he fell asleep watching a movie with Hux. Watching a movie with Hux, while being culled by Hux. Oh. _Nice_        his brain provides when he remembers.

Where is Hux now? He sits halfway up and notices that he’s tucked in neatly with two of his fluffy blankets and more pillows than he knew he owned. That explains the lack of severe pain in his neck and back, though he’s unusually stiff. Scanning the couch table for his phone or a message from Hux explaining his absence he rubs his face and swipes his hair from his face. A soft noise from the kitchen gets his attention and before he can get up Hux appears in the doorway, two mugs in his hands and a cookie between his lips.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He mumbles around it, quickly coming over to Kylo. Kylo can’t help but smile at Hux how looks so perfect in his sweatpants with the rumpled t-shirt and bedhair. He is happy and feels incredibly lucky, a rare emotion so early in the morning.

“Good morning.” Kylo rasps and accepts the press of Hux’ cheek against his.

“Morning babe.” He replies around the cookie and hands him a cup. Kylo takes it and sits up, making space for his boyfriend and tugging the blanket over for him.

“Do you want something to eat?” Hux asks, eating the cookie, as if this was _his_ home and duty to feed his guest, not Kylos. He shakes his head, patting the couch next to him.

“You are such a morning person.” He grumbles, his voice still a lot deeper from sleep.

“Sleep is for the weak.” Hux’ replies, cuddling up to Kylo before throwing the blanket over them and getting his mug. “I hope tea is okay for you? I wanted to make coffee for you, but your coffee machine looks like a transformer to me.”

“Tea is perfect.” Kylo says, touched by Hux efforts. “Thought where did you find it? I think the last time I bought tea was 2013 or something.”

“Then you try it first and we’ll see if it’s poisonous.” Hux replies with a bright smile, taking a sip anyways.

He really doesn’t understand how someone can be all bright smiles and happy so early in the morning and so _good looking_. 50% of Kylos morning routine is trying to look human. He snorts in his tea, wrapping an arm around the gingers waist.

“What time is it?” He asks after a few sips of tea, more awake now.

“About 8 am.”

Kylo groans. “That’s way too early. I have to be at work at like… three. No need to be awake.”

“You can go back to sleep.” Hux offers, petting his hair.

“No, I’m already awake. And I don’t want to waste my time with you by sleeping.” He admits, smiling at Hux. Is it too early for a good morning kiss?

“Do you consider cuddling as a waste of time, too?”

“Not when I’m conscious.” He says, thinking of last night when he fell asleep before even considering initiating a make out session to honour the _chill_  part from their Netflix and Chill night.

“Great, because it’s raining anyways.” Hux says cheerfully, kissing him quickly. Kylo isn’t a morning person, but he’s a Hux person so he’s smiling like it’s the best day of his life.

 

 

 

 

They have lunch with Kylos parents in half an hour and he is super nervous when he waits in the hotel lobby to pick Hux up. He’s wearing jeans and a Polo shirt, not expecting his parents to pick a high end restaurant. They’re more like a take-out-is-okay couple when it comes to romantic dinners, a treat that rubbed off to Kylo.

“It’s about the person, not the food.” His father explained to him when his parents went on a date night to a food court when he was fourteen. Maybe they just did it to feel young again, who knows.

“Do your parents like wine? I hope red one is okay?” For the first time in his life Hux looks nervous, what freaks Kylo out a little.

“You can’t bring wine to a restaurant.” He says instead of a greeting. Hux freezes.

“Fuck, you’re right. I’ll drop it off at the front desk. But you need to give it to them, then!” He hurries away, fingers tapping on the marble counter when he waits for the clerk to notice him.

“Please don’t freak out.” Kylo asks him when they exit the hotel. “Because then I freak out too, and that’s not good.”

“They are your parents, you don’t have to freak out.” Hux replies, tugging on his sleeves.

“You weren’t nervous when you first met them at the gallery. You also weren’t nervous when you first met me, should I be jealous?”

“Well, first of all, I knew you before because we actually talked.” Hux explains and hails a cab. “And second I was happy to finally see you. You know, like after birth a mother thinks her child is the cutest thing in the world despite it being just red and slimy?”

“I really don’t know what to say to that.”

“It’s about the effect, Kylo.” Hux sights. “I wasn’t nervous because I was too happy to see you and since I don’t happen to be in love with your parents, I am, frankly, quite nervous.”

“So you are in love with me?” Kylo says, staring at the ginger who is still more focused on the task of finding transportation.

“Of course I am in love with you, Kylo.” He says, almost a little annoyed, finally turning to him. “Do you think I fly around the world for fun?” His eyebrows are narrowed.

Kylo just stands there, smiling like an idiot whilst his brain puts Hux’ confession on repeat like his new favourite song.

“Stop grinning, you idiot.” Hux says, annoyed again, but is silenced by Kylos kiss.

 

 

The lunch goes well (at least in Kylos opinion), mostly because he’s sitting next to Hux, holding his hand when they’re not eating and smiling. Half of the potentially embarrassing questions his parents ask Hux don’t even filter though the “Hux is in love with me” that’s bouncing though his brain.

“I don’t think they hate me.” Is Hux’ conclusion, but Kylo couldn’t care less. Hux is not dating his parents, so who cares?

He realises that he didn’t say it back until he’s back in his own flat, hugging a pillow and smiling like crazy.

 

 

 

 

It’s the day of Hux departure, what makes Kylo unbelievable moody, especially since he has to work and can’t spend the last precious hours with Hux. Phasma dumping a magazine on his desk is the last thing he needs. Whatever scandal erupts the art world can wait until he said his goodbyes to his boyfriend and spend at least a day going through the five stages of moping and missing Hux before he can skype with him.

The headline reads: “A private Show” and it’s a picture from him and Hux in the gallery taken from behind, Kylo pointing at something to their right, his profile visible. They didn’t walk super close next to each other and their hand holding is obvious. Either the camera angle is really good or it’s photoshopped since it seems like Kylo and Hux are the only people in the gallery at that point.

“Well…” He says and scratches his cheek. “At least they don’t know it’s Hux?” He honestly never expected to reach the level of social importance that someone would take a picture of him and write a speculating article about his love life.

“I can ask Poe to take care of.” Phasma says, looking sour that something goes not as she planned it.

“No thank you.” His dislike of Poe overpowers his will to have this removed from the internet or wherever any copies of it exist. Also, trying to remove it may just push his popularity, like the picture of Beyoncé she wanted gone because of her facial expression and then people share the hell out of it. Or the Angelina Jolie dress incident. Okay, probably he isn’t that famous but ignoring problems is the best way to make them go away.

Phasma sights, takes her clipboard and leaves. In the doorway she pauses, takes a breath and finally says: “You take Hux to the airport later, right?” Talk about the elephant in the room.

“Mhm.”

“Do you want me to drive you?”

“In case I cry my eyes out?” He looks at her annoyed.

“Yes.”

“Fuck off, Phasma.”

“Alright. But don’t call me when you want to watch Bridget Jones and eat Ice Cream.”

“That was one time!” He calls after her, but she’s already gone.

 

 

 

 

“I have something for you.” Kylo says awkwardly, not because of what it is, but because Hux saw him holding it the entire time. Sometimes he considers investing in a manly handbag, but then again most of his belongings fit inside his pockets, except for Hux farewell present and he usually doesn’t carry them around every day.

“I love presents.” Hux says, putting down his napkin and sitting up straighter. They had dinner at the airport, Hux luggage already checked in except for his carryon bag.

“Why am I not surprised that you’re high maintenance?”

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” He retorts, holding his hand out for whatever Kylo has for him. “You should be grateful for such a great catch as I am. The amount of people who envied you for my company this week was enormous.”

“You basically just called yourself a trophy wife, you know that?” Kylo smirks, not yet giving him the flat package.

“There is nothing wrong with being a trophy wife.” Hux says with a slight sneer. He does that when he’s annoyed or knows he is losing the argument, Kylo observed. “Now, give me my gift of unimaginable worth or I’ll leave you here and find myself another guy.”

“I’d like to see you do that.”

“Two tables over is a group of sheiks with jewellery worth more than your car on one hand.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” Kylo makes an inviting gesture towards their table.

Hux stares at him for a moment like a cat (he’s pretty sure Hux has that from Millicent) before dropping his hand.

“Kylo, my love, please give me the framed and taste full picture of you naked for which you hired Kim Kardashians personal photographer so that your butt looks just as impressive as hers.”

“It’s not a picture of me naked.” He frowns. “But close.” He frowns deeper. “I my butt isn’t fake like Kims, okay? No silicon. It’s 100% good genes.”

“Oh I know.” Hux smirks, probably mentally recalling one of their make out sessions during the week. They didn’t go all the way yet, thought.

Kylo stares at him, trying not to smirk, but fails when Hux waggles his eyebrows. With that he finally hands the present over. His fingers draw lines into the condense water on his glass, suddenly anxious. Maybe it’s stupid, he thinks. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this.

“Did you photoshop this?” Hux ask, holding the framed picture of the magazine cover from earlier in his hands, wrapping paper neatly folded next to his napkin.

“No.”

“Set up a photographer?”

“No!” Seriously, that would be creepy. “It’s an actual headline. Phasma showed me earlier. I thought it would be a nice souvenir…. Unless you don’t like it, then we can take legal steps…”

“I love it, Kylo.” Again, Hux interrupts him, takes his hand and kisses him quickly.  “It’s perfect. I’ll put it above my desk on the wall so Millicent can’t knock it down.”

“Do you think she’s jealous of me?”

“Absolutely.” Hux looks serious. “She hides under the couch and mopes when I call you, you know. She recognises your voice already.”

“I’m not sure if that’s an achievement, to be envied by a cat…”

“You’re being envied by _my_ cat.”

“I see your point.”

They fall silent again, Hux departure hanging over them like a dark cloud.

“I’m so glad you came to LA.” Kylo says and takes Hux’ hands in his.

“Me too. I really hope you can come to London soon.”

“And I think I’m in love with you, too.” Kylo continues, talking over Hux. He stumbles over his words a little, his anxiousness mixing with the pressure to say it to Hux in person before he leaves.

“You think that, huh?” Hux repeats, smirking.

“Stop smirking!” Kylo says, kicking him under the table.

“I like your thinking.” Hux says, laughing nevertheless.

 

 

Departures suck.

Really. He always though it was a bit over dramatic, the tearful goodbyes or hellos at the airport, weather in movies or in real life, because, hey, you’ll probably see them again and you can call or skype or whatever. Now he understands what it’s like to say goodbye to a loved one with a long time between their next meeting.

“Kylo, babe, please don’t cry. I’ll call you as soon as I’m at the gate and you go home and it will be like always, okay? Just like any other night when we talk on the phone.” Hux cradles Kylos face in his hand, thumb smoothing over his cheek, looking concerned.

“I won’t cry.” He says, but his voice betrays him.

They kiss for a very long time, every time the stop and hug each other _for the last time_ they kiss again and repeat the process. One time, Hux made it two steps away from Kylo but made the mistake of looking back. Kylo must have looked so miserable that Hux came back to him, kiss, hug, repeat. Every time Hux looked more and more sad, what made Kylo even more miserable.

The workers at the gate give them empathic looks, thought they see such scenes probably every day.

Their goodbye takes so long that Hux misses his first call and has to hurry, so he can’t call Kylo as promised.

He exits the airport, feeling empty on the way to his car. How can someone feel so lonely in such a busy crowd around him?

“Phasma?” He asks in a small voice, standing next to his car like a lost child.

“I got cookie dough, chocolate chip and mint, if you want something else I can run to the store.” She says instead of a greeting.

“I’ll be there in twenty.” He says, swallows thickly and hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Phasmas dress is like the one Gwendoline Christie wore http://www.hollywoodtake.com/sites/default/files/styles/large/public/2015/03/19/gwendoline-christie-game-thrones.jpg?itok=rE9_7uZM
> 
> Hux is a little OC, I fear... A lot of his looks are inspired by Domhnall Gleeson, of course.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
